The CATSFiles
by Triskell
Summary: The "X-Files" starring Misto and Etcy... (emotional turmoil, therefore rated R).


Author: Triskell  
Summary: The "X-Files" starring Misto and Etcy...  
Rating: PG-15, some scenes mild R (intense emotional turmoil)  
Disclaimer: The X-Files belong to Chris Carter, CATS to ALW, TSE and RUG. I intend no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.  
AN: This story is now displayed on Mulder and Scully's Bogus Journey, a very nice surprise indeed! ;D

* * *

** THE CATS-FILES **  
© Triskell, January/February 2001  


* * *

_**Thursday, October 23rd, 1998 - Mistoffelees' Pipe - 7:42 pm**_  
  
Special Agent Mistoffelees was sitting in front of his TV, watching the news half-heartedly, as he stared at the dark shadows around him moodily. Suddenly his ears pricked up and he focused his attention on the screen,  
  
"As we have been informed just now, Scotland Yard Chief Inspector R.T. Tugger commented on the recent disappearance of a number of male cats in the Jellicle Junkyard neighbourhood. He stated that there was no need to worry and all was being done to ensure the safe return of the toms. Rumours of catnapping and abduction by humans were vehemently denied."  
  
Sitting straight up in his cosy muddle of blankets, Mistoffelees' dark eyes narrowed in his pale face and he softly shook his head…  
  
_**Thursday, October 23rd, 1998 - Jellicle Junkyard #4 - 8:37 pm**_  
  
"Don't worry, Dem. I'm sure he'll be back home soon. You heard that Chief Inspector - there's nothing to worry about! He probably went for a night on the town with his friends…"  
  
"Bombalurina!" The young queen looked at her friend, totally aghast, "how can you say such a thing! Munku would never…"  
  
A loud, insistent knocking interrupted her and she rose with a sigh, calling for the late visitor to come in. When the door remained closed she slunk towards it, carefully opening it a crack and peering outside.  
  
"MUNKU!" Flinging the door open, she threw herself into her mate's arms - and was roughly pushed aside.  
  
"Get away from me…" the grey tabby hissed, baring his teeth and extending his claws ever so slightly.  
  
"Now, Munku, that's no way to treat…"  
  
Bombalurina's mocking tone turned to a high-pitched scream when the tom lounged at her, slashing at her throat and missing it by a hair's breadth.  
  
"Munku, NO!"  
  
Looking at his mate out of huge, dilated eyes, the tabby turned around, stumbling and making for the door. He had barely passed it when he grabbed his head and moaned, crumpling to the ground.  
  
_**Friday, October 24th, 1998 - FBI headquarters - 4:41 pm**_  
  
"So what's the big deal?"  
  
Special Agent Etcy Etcetera gave her colleague one of those pitying glances as she continued,  
"Mistoffelees, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation. I suppose he's simply had too much catnip."  
  
"Police said his reactions were that of a mad cat, not a drunk. And the psychologist who talked to him talked about 'bouts of insanity'."  
  
"Psychologist? Why wasn't I told that he'd been examined?"  
  
Since she was a doctor herself - and a diligent one at that, the slender FBI queen insisted on having all information pertaining to the medical side of any given case on her desk - before she started working on it.  
  
"It's in the files."  
  
"Right," she pouted a little and asked, "who was it?"  
  
"Doctor Macavity. Specialist in the field of paranormal…"  
  
"Typical! No wonder I wasn't told! You chose him! And you didn't tell me cause you knew I wouldn't approve! Mistoffelees, this is NOT a cats-file!"  
  
"I just can't help feeling that the humans are involved somehow…"  
  
"Mistoffelees! There are no humans!"  
  
_Really? Then why did they catnap me, why did they put me on an operating table and run zillions of tests? Why did they tamper with me? Why?_ Mistoffelees' mind screamed, but the composed, nonchalant expressed remained on his face, frozen into a mask.  
  
Etcetera didn't seem to notice as she took the files he held out to her and began browsing through them.  
  
"I can see nothing out of the ordinary here, Mistoffelees," meeting his eyes her stern gaze softened and she added, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry."  
  
The black coated tom nodded, but his thoughts were racing - if he told her that he had felt that way too, that at times he felt a bloodlust that threatened to consume him…would she believe? The answer was painfully obvious - it was highly unlikely for a queen who stood firmly on the ground with all four paws to believe in the existence of the elusive humans - no more than a rumour to most cats, a story told to scare little kittens…  
  
But he knew they existed, he had SEEN them, FELT them, SMELLED them - he bore the mark of their meddling on him, inside him…  
  
Sighing, he spoke aloud, more to himself than to his partner, "I still think there's something fishy going on - we ought to check all the evidence we have again…"  
  
"Well, I suppose we could. There's no other case waiting anyway…"  
  
Nodding curtly at the slow smile that spread across the white face, Etcetera grabbed the files and her pocket notebook and stalked out of the office she shared with her partner. Mistoffelees followed her moments later, his tail swishing to and fro nervously.  
  
_**Saturday, October 25th, 1998 - Jellicle Junkyard #4 - 9:23 am**_  
  
"Is there any particular thing you remember, Mrs…ahem…Demeter?" Mistoffelees' voice was low, almost pleading.  
  
The young queen shook her head, tears threatening in her overly bright eyes. Her friend, Bombalurina, patted her shoulder softly, attempting to soothe though agitation was obvious in each of her movements.  
  
"We answered all the Chief Inspector's questions! I don't see any reason for Demeter to be troubled any further. It's bad enough as it is!"  
  
The black tom almost stepped back as she hissed at him, remembering the cold tone of voice from another time, another place…where all was white, and bright and sterile, where huge creatures hovered above him, blinking steely instruments shining in their paws…  
  
"Mistoffelees," Etcetera nudged him in the ribs and he came out of his reverie with a start.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"If you chance to remember anything - anything at all that is, please don't hesitate to contact us," Etcetera handed the two queens a business card each, not even flinching when Bombalurina hissed at her again, "and I would like to remind you that we want to HELP _you_."  
  
The emphasis could not be missed, nor the underlying threat in the quiet tone. If there was one thing Etcetera had learned to deal with it was the rejection of her counsel - both as a doctor and as an agent. Mistoffelees was, in truth, the first partner she had had who respected her opinion, even if he hardly ever shared it…  
  
"What happened in there - you were far away all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm sorry, I…" he shook his head, not knowing how to continue. She could not believe him - no need to tell her then, was there? She thought he was slightly crazy already, everyone did. Ever since he had returned to work after his summer holidays a year ago - ever since he had that startling affinity with the darker elements of crimes, the things that were usually left shrouded in shadows - unasked for and unsolved.  
  
He had been surprised to discover the existence of the catsfiles, and even more surprised when his superior Skimble allowed him to open them again. So many phenomena left unexplained, so many secrets not yet uncovered…  
  
It was then that he discovered reports of cat abductions - links to the humans, the myth he had come to regard them as taking shape before him and materializing until he realized that he himself had met them, had been taken and used for their research into feline physiology…  
  
There had been bouts of extreme anger for a while…but he had fought them. Why or how he could not have told - only that once his head had pounded worse than ever before and the left side of his neck had burned, had been hot to the touch even and he had been filled with a pain too intense to bear…  
  
Since that blackout, he had not felt these stirrings of primal lust for destruction and death - and that was what drew him to this case…that tom - maybe, just maybe the humans had…  
  
Turning to his partner abruptly he said, "We've got to talk to Doctor Macavity - and to Mr. Munkustrap!"  
  
_**Saturday, October 25th, 1998 - Wimpole Street - 12:35 am**_  
  
Etcetera was driving as they pulled up the imposing structure that held the London Mental Clinic for Cats. It had been built on the ruins of a long gone civilization whose name and deeds had been forgotten and erased from the face of the earth, save for a few remnants that not even the best archaeologists could identify.  
  
"This place is horrid - no wonder these poor cats go mad, there's nothing else to do in a place like that!" Etcetera's voice was thick with emotion and Mistoffelees placed a paw on her arm gently…  
  
"Ah, agents Etcetera and Mistoffelees! Enchantée, milady!" an agile ginger tom with ruffled fur and piercing eyes greeted them, grabbing the young queen's paw and licking it as he bowed to her.  
  
"Doctor Macavity I presume," there was no hint of warmth in the measured tone, but the elder cat did not seem to notice for he grinned as he gave Mistoffelees' paw a hearty shake.  
  
"We'd like to speak to Mr. Munkustrap…I hope he is doing well?"  
  
"Ah, as well as you may suppose Misto. I tell you, he's hard to calm down - has nightmares all the time. You know," he placed his arm around the other tom's shoulder and whispered into his ear conspiratorially, "at times you think he's a murdering maniac, and the other moment he's whimpering for his mate."  
  
"That is quite fascinating, I'm sure, Doctor - but we haven't come to hear your theories on the matter. We'd like to check up on the facts…"  
  
"Miss Etcetera, you're so charmingly naïve! As if the facts could do anything at all to change the case we have here…there's something unearthly involved…"  
  
"The facts, Doctor!"  
  
Shrugging, the ginger tom threw an exasperated glance at the young queen and beckoned for the two agents to follow him. As they walked through the pastel- coloured corridors, moans and screams rose from the cells they passed and Mistoffelees shuddered slightly at the thought that he might have ended up in one of them himself…  
  
"Here we are. The patient's awake, so I would ask you to be careful - he's been sedated, but you never know when he'll lash out…"  
  
Etcetera and Mistoffelees exchanged a quick nod before they entered the cell through the door the Doctor held open for them, "If you need assistance or want to leave, just knock."  
  
The room was small and dimly lit through a small window set high in the wall opposite the door. It was padded with old, faded cushions and bleached rugs, a meddle of paling colours and contrasting patterns. In the left-hand corner sat a huddled figure, wrapped in a formerly white piece of cloth that bound his paws to his body.  
  
He looked up at the agents as they entered, and drew farther back into himself, beginning to rock slightly as if to calm the shudders that wrecked his frame time and again. Etcetera slipped forward, carefully edging closer so as not to startle the tom in front of her.  
  
"Mr. Munkustrap?" she whispered and dark, confused eyes met hers as a hoarse voice, raw from the screams of pain and fear answered her, "Yes."  
  
"My name is Etcy Etcetera, Federal Bureau of Investigation and this," indicating the black tom standing near the door, "is my colleague Quaxo Mistoffelees. We would like to ask you some questions…"  
  
"Get me out of here…please."  
  
Returning his fervent gaze, the young agent nodded, "We'll do our best. Now, Mr. Munkustrap, tell me what happened two days ago."  
  
"I don't…remember. Pain…my head…" the tabby could not control the trembling as he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Munkustrap…why didn't you go home after work on October 18th? You were missing for almost a week. Can you remember…anything?"  
  
Etcetera shot her partner a look, but the black tom's attention was focused solely on the shivering bundle in the corner as he advanced slowly, each step a careful, elegant movement.  
  
"Lights…shapes and…white…it was all white…loud voices…never heard the like before…was cold…" A single tear made its way down the ruffled fur of his cheek and he sniffled a little.  
  
"Did these…shapes…hold something - with a metallic glint maybe?"  
  
"How…yes!"  
  
The sad eyes widened and the tom looked at Mistoffelees, whispering, "You know…"  
  
"Yes, now I do…and I promise you I'll do all I can to make the pain go away…"  
  
Etcetera stared at her partner, not quite comprehending what he was talking about - and there was an air of total determination about him, one she had never seen before - an almost mad glint in his dark eyes as he fixed them on her,  
"We need to talk."  
  
Mistoffelees gave the tabby's shoulder a comforting squeeze and stood in one fluid motion, offering his paw to his partner. She let him help her up and nodded encouragingly to the tom who drew himself further into his corner again.  
  
"Doctor, these 'bouts of insanity' as you call them - have they occurred in something like regular intervals?"  
  
"Well…we recorded them of course…if you'd like to have a look at the tapes…"  
  
"Can we borrow them for a day or two?"  
  
"Misto! You know I can't just hand them over to you - they're study material! I need them to measure the strength of the attack, the way he reacts to his surroundings, various stimuli; without them I can't diagnose his affliction correctly and therefore can't treat him!"  
  
"Trust me, Mac! Give me those tapes and just keep him quiet for the time being. I got a hunch - might be a hot trail…please?"  
  
The ginger tom grinned widely all of a sudden and clapped Mistoffelees on the back, "Ya know I can't resist that devilishly pleading look of yours! Alright, I give you two days - after that, you'll just have to leave the patient to me…I'm qualified, you know…"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Etcetera shook her head, sighing. She had no idea what was going on and from the look on her partner's face she concluded that it would stay that way for some time to come. He was immersed in whatever crazy idea he had come up with now…  
Hard to believe that Mistoffelees had been named the most brilliant agent of his generation at one time; when she had joined the FBI a future in the highest government ranks had been mapped out for him and then…he had disappeared.  
  
She still remembered Plato, her former partner commenting laconically on the change in the black tom when he returned, "Now the shooting star's burned out - and taken the brains along with the glory."  
  
She hadn't understood, not for a long time - until she paid closer attention to the gossip at the FBI headquarters. Mistoffelees, quiet and polite at all times, had drawn further into himself all of a sudden - and he had been given a new field of work, one that was disregarded as humbug by every good agent…the cats-files.  
Word got out that Skimble was trying to protect a crazed favourite from being sacked by giving him the job where his madness was least likely to be found out… and then, one day, Etcetera had been summoned to the FBI chief and informed that she was to have a new partner - Mistoffelees.  
  
Plato had laughed at her and shrugged his shoulders then, no word of encouragement or even surprise on his lips, "Well, ya see Etcy - you're still learning and they need me on the big jobs. Gotta do what you gotta do, kit."  
She had hissed at him, which only added to his merriment and turned on her heels, leaving their office. Mistoffelees had welcomed her by no means enthusiastically, but with a measured politeness that did her ragged nerves good.  
  
It had been almost half a year now that they worked together. And though it was hard to counter the wild ravings of the black tom's mind with logical explanations at times, he was a placid and friendly partner, fairly easy to talk to, quick to pick up on her train of thought.  
If only he would sometimes tell her what he was up to! Mistoffelees had an exasperating habit of letting her guess at his actions and motivations - she had learned to interpret his silences, his looks and gestures from the earliest stage of their partnership - yet through all this distance he seemed to keep to her there was a trust in her abilities that shone through time and again.  
He had put his life in her hands more than once in a situation where Plato would have pushed her to the sidelines and told her to keep out. Dealing with two rabid pollicles while her partner snuck behind them to get a blood sample…now that was something only Mistoffelees would let her do…  
  
_**Saturday, October 25th, 1998 - FBI headquarters - 3:58 pm**_  
  
"Will you tell me or do I have to wait until you've wrapped up the case?"  
  
"Oh…Etcetera…I…sorry…" It was clear he had forgotten she was there; typical, he'd had his head in the Doctor's files during the whole drive back to the office and had lounged in his favourite cushion for a few hours now, watching the tapes, rewinding them time and again.   
Etcetera had sat beside him, shaking her head at the tabby's screams of impotent rage as something akin to a fever seemed to overtake him time and again, making him moan, hiss and trash about wildly until the Doctor and the nurses put the straight jacket onto him.  
  
"I just have to watch them one more time, to see how long a time there is between these spells…"  
  
"I already jotted the times down."  
  
"Why…that's wonderful!" The radiant smile came as a surprise for Etcetera, but she returned it and handed her notepad to her colleague.  
  
"Just what I thought…"  
  
"Mistoffelees, how about telling me what you thought before we continue this?"  
  
"Ah…yes. It's just that…I don't really know how to begin or how to…tell you…"  
  
Furrowing her brows the young queen laid a paw on the black tom's arm, "Just blurt it out, I'll either make sense of it or ask."  
  
Mistoffelees looked around him, as if there were someone watching him and rose smoothly to lay his ears on the door. When he was satisfied that all was quiet and they were really alone, he sat down beside his partner again, attempting a study in calmness, which was belied by the anxious twitching of his tail,  
"You know what I'm called around here, don't you? 'Spooky Misto' - cause I believe in…phenomena and…things that are not to be explained by…most cats."  
  
Etcetera nodded, still frowning as he continued, "I wasn't always like that but…there is something that made me…believe in certain facts, different truths than those we learn as kittens."  
  
"Like…"  
  
"The humans," a whisper that seemed to echo in the little room they sat in before it faded away, unobtrusively into the air. The young queen shook her head slightly, but a glance at Mistoffelees' face told her that he was completely serious. She sighed, "Go on."  
  
"I'm not…I can't ask you to…believe like I do, just…don't laugh at me."  
  
Etcetera patted his arm, laying her other paw across her heart solemnly, "I won't."  
  
"These spells that Mr. Munkustrap has…I've had them too. They were just like his…pain, fury, rage, fear…" he closed his eyes tightly, hoping to banish the helpless dread that assailed him at the memory, "It was after I came back to work a year ago. I'd taken a holiday and gone to…the country but…I can't remember having been there. All I do remember is…garish lights…and sterile, white rooms…whiffs of narcotics in the air and…voices."  
  
"Like Mr. Munkustrap…" Etcetera mumbled, her paw on clenching Mistoffelees' arm. What he was telling her here was something she must not believe in, could not believe in. She knew where it would lead and it dawned on her why he had changed so much, why he was so skittish at times - he believed he had been abducted by humans!  
  
"I think it was…humans," he hissed the last word, his claws extending against his will, "they…tested me and…I think they…" he broke off, aware of tears stinging at the back of his eyes. It was so hard to say all these things - to give away so much of his deepest fears…  
Etcetera saw the sudden movement of his paw, seemingly straightening his head-fur, as he tried to hide the silver trails trickling down his cheeks. Following her instincts, she put her arms around Mistoffelees, pulling him close to her and rocking him gently as if he were a kitten.  
He lay motionless in her embrace for a while, their breathing the only sound in the stillness of the late afternoon and he suddenly burrowed his face in her chest as the first sobs wrecked his composure and broke out despite all his attempts to restrain them.  
The outburst startled Etcetera, but she kept stroking the dark fur gently, letting Mistoffelees have his cry-out. His arms came around her waist and he held her tightly, attempting to pat her back between his sobs, as if he knew she was unsure of how to deal with the situation.  
It was strangely comforting for both of them to hold on to each other, neither asking for anything and both giving the other the feeling of being needed - and safe.  
  
The Doctor's tape had entered its third automatic re-run when the two cats let go of each other at last. Mistoffelees' eyes were reddened still from his tears, but his features were composed and his breathing had evened out.  
He was embarrassed though, for he averted his gaze and sat a little away from Etcetera, curling around himself as he spoke, quietly and steadily,  
"I was afraid of the anger, of wanting to hurt others…and I fought the emotions. I told myself 'they mustn't get hold of me' and that was the hardest thing, because it hurt even more than just letting go. I trashed my pipe five times," he said, smiling sadly, "it helped, you know. At first…"  
  
Etcetera, though embarrassed by the turn of events herself, could not help but reach out to lay her paw on his arm again, while still keeping the distance between them that he seemed to need.  
The smile deepened and Mistoffelees' looked up for a moment before going on, "One day I heard a few kittens playing in front of my pipe…they were playing catch I think…and they were pretty noisy. I wanted to rip their throats out - all of a sudden. I was half-way at the door and…then I said 'no' again. I sat down and the pain started again…it always did when I wouldn't let go…"  
  
Etcetera moved towards the black tom, sitting in front of him, their knees inches apart, but not touching. Her touch on his arm was firm now, comforting, anchoring him in the there and then so the memories would not overcome him.  
"It hurt…so much…I wake up at night still, screaming…and then…my neck got really hot, as if I had a fever and it burned and I touched it and…my fur and skin was…well, hot…"  
  
Etcetera's ears pricked up and she put her paw against his lips forestalling further explanations, "Where?"  
  
He looked at her slightly confused, his eyes darker than usual as he turned around slowly, baring the left side of his neck and indicating the spot. The young queen could guess at how vulnerable he felt just then and so she stroked his head and shoulders softly before touching the dark fur…  
A sharp intake of breath called Mistoffelees away from the warmth of his partner's paws, her careful ministrations and he tensed, "What?" his voice trembled, he was afraid to find out what she had discovered but he needed to know…  
  
"A…that's…Mistoffelees, you got a chip implanted in your neck!"  
  
The black tom turned around abruptly, grabbing Etcetera's upper arms roughly, staring at her, thoughts racing and he felt close to panicking. He was…they knew where he was? Or didn't they? Why should they put a chip into his neck…  
The young queen flinched at the bruising grip but she refused to cower and met her partner's eyes fearlessly. His next words cut through her though and made her heart race,  
"Get it out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a doctor, get it out! They'll find me…they'll…" he took a deep breath and his eyes seemed to focus as he realized he was hurting her, "…I'm… sorry…" he mumbled, letting her go, his arms falling limply to his sides.  
  
"That's ok, you panicked… Mistoffelees?" He did not answer her and so she tried again, "Quaxo, look at me!"  
  
His head shot up at the sound of his first name - it had been ages since he had heard it spoken aloud. Etcetera met his gaze levelly and laid her paws on his shoulders,  
"I don't know if I can take it out without…permanently…damaging the muscle tissue and the nerve…"  
  
"I know it's a risk…" suddenly Mistoffelees seemed to think of something, "but if it does work then maybe it'll help Mr. Munkustrap…"  
  
"You think he has the same…implant then?"  
  
"He spoke of the same experiences and the tapes…"  
  
Etcetera nodded, frowning, "Maybe we should consult a specialist…I don't want to…"  
  
"…hurt me?" She nodded. "I trust you - and I'm asking you to do it, I don't want any other doctor. If you can't do it no one can."  
  
The conviction in his tone shook her; she was a good doctor, very good indeed if one believed the opinion of her colleagues at the university…but this wasn't just some patient - it was her partner!  
  
"It's not the first time I'm asking for your help…but this time it is of the greatest importance for another cat as well. And I have to confess that…I'd rather die than have this thing in my body much longer…"  
  
He was frightened, and no wonder. But he was also determined - he had to do this, for himself and the tabby. Looking at his partner he saw the brightness in her eyes and the stubborn set of her jaw, "I'll see what I can do about an operating theatre then. I won't be long."  
  
Rising swiftly, she grabbed her mobile from her desk and hurried out of the room. Mistoffelees sighed, his paw going to the back of his neck reflexively. For some obscure reason he felt safer at the prospect of Etcetera operating on him than he had for more than a year…  
  
The young queen brushed the tears out of her eyes - she had no time to be afraid. Her partner depended on her and she had no intention of letting him down.  
"El? Hi, I need your help. Can you let me into the forensic medicine lab later tonight?"  
  
_**Saturday, October 25th, 1998 - Forensic Medicine Lab - 11:03 pm**_  
  
"El! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't mention it, Cetty."  
  
The stubby reddish queen cast a glance at Mistoffelees and nudged her friend, grinning. Etcetera shook her head, though she could not suppress a smile. Electra had always been like this, even at university - constantly thinking of toms - no wonder she was still single, she could not decide which one she wanted.  
  
"My partner, Agent Mistoffelees. Doctor Electra Jellicle."  
  
Offering his paw politely, the black tom looked around him nervously, "No need to worry, Agent M. - Cetty's the best doctor I know…apart from me, of course. We'll take good care of you."  
  
"I needed someone to assist me…" Etcetera's face was apologetic and her colleague nodded.  
  
"Miss Jellicle I would…very much appreciate this being…confidential…"  
  
"Of course! How do you think I'd explain that my friend operated on someone who is still alive and kicking in here?" she grinned good-naturedly and nudged the young queen again, "I'll prepare everything…full narcotic, right?"  
  
Etcetera looked at Mistoffelees, lost for words. She wanted to promise him that all would be well - but she hadn't yet seen the implant, she couldn't know if the chip was connected to nerve endings…  
  
"I appreciate this. And I know you'll do your best, that's all I ask," the black tom said softly, stepping towards his colleague and pulling her into a fierce embrace. His heart was beating rapidly and he was nervous, but then again - he wasn't the one who would be operating, responsible…he would be blessedly asleep…  
  
"Thanks." _For trusting me. For letting me do this. For believing that a failure would not be my fault..._ Etcetera laid her head on Mistoffelees' shoulder, rubbing against the dark fur softly.  
  
"READY!" Electra's loud, clear voice made them jump. They disentangled themselves and went into the operating theatre paw in paw…  
  
"What the hell's that?"  
  
Etcetera only shook her head, "Swab."  
  
Carefully dabbing at the open wound, she surveyed the implant, flinching imperceptibly as she extricated the connections to nerve endings…  
  
"The bastards," she breathed, "that thing sends impulses to the brain!"  
  
"What are you mumbling there, Cetty? What IS this?"  
  
"Swab."  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Electra handed her friend another piece of absorbing cotton wool and dabbed at the sweat on the young queen's brow.  
The room around her faded as Etcetera focused solely on the chip in front of her, on each nerve ending, as she took the scalpel. Her paw trembled slightly, but she forced herself to be calm, refusing to think of what would happen if she made one wrong cut…  
  
_**Sunday, October 26th, 1998 - Forensic Medicine Lab - 6:47 am**_  
  
Mistoffelees slowly opened his eyes, seeing white, nothing but white, sterile white…HUMANS! He tried to sit up but the back of his neck hurt and he couldn't find the strength,  
"Hey, take it easy, stud."  
  
A reddish blur appeared in front of him and on focusing he recognised Electra. She was grinning at him and patting his shoulder,  
"Cetty's not awake yet. And you're in cooling chamber #1…we don't have too many corpses in at the moment so I thought I could spare the room. How're you feeling?"  
  
"I…thirsty…"  
  
"Here," the young queen said, putting a glass of water to his lips and letting him lap at the cold liquid with his tongue, "You can't sit up yet, sorry. Doctor's orders."  
  
"Quaxo?" a sleepy voice intoned from the door. Though she was out of his field of vision the black tom smiled but before he could answer, Electra chimed in, "He's quite charming this morning. You're a lucky kit, you know that?"  
  
Still grinning, she sauntered away, leaving Etcetera to check on her patient. Her bright fur was ruffled from sleep, but her eyes were shining as she grasped Mistoffelees' paw,  
"Can you see me? Hear me? Move your arms, your legs…count to ten? Can…"  
  
"One thing at a time, please." It was a hoarse sort of croak, but enough to smother a bit of the doctor's over-enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, ok then…you can hear me. See me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now we'll see about your motor activity. We'll start with your paws…"  
  
_**Sunday, October 26th, 1998 - Forensic Medicine Lab - 2:53 pm**_  
  
Mistoffelees had just fallen asleep again, when his sensitive ears rang with a loud, beeping noise.  
  
"What? NO! Don't even think of it! NO TESTS! NO SCANS! You might kill him!"  
  
The black tom came fully awake within seconds, suppressing the surge of panic at the still whiteness of his surroundings, focusing on his partner's excited voice,  
"I know what's wrong with him. I can help him. Just give me a chance. DOCTOR - you're supposed to cure your patients, NOT KILL them!"  
  
The last argument seemed to have had the intended impact, for Etcetera said, more calmly, "I'll pick him up in two hours - no, you can't come. I promise I'll bring him back. Yes, of course I'll take full responsibility. Alright."  
  
"Mac?"  
  
The young queen came into Mistoffelees' field of vision, smiling at him, though her brow was furrowed and there was fear in her eyes as if her outburst had shocked her,  
"I requested Mr. Munkustrap be given over to my care - he's completely freaked out this morning - tore off the straight jacket and attacked the nurses - one of them is being treated in hospital, he almost cut her throat."  
  
"You'll operate?"  
  
"I…think it would be best to…see if he has an implant. I still don't know if all went well with you - but…"  
  
"…there's no more time," Mistoffelees finished for her, "Miss Jellicle will assist you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then he'll be in the best possible hands."  
  
Etcetera's face brightened as she smiled at him and stroked his cheek, "Gotta go."  
  
_**Sunday, October 26th, 1998 - Forensic Medicine Lab - 11:17 pm**_  
  
Mistoffelees pricked up his ears as the door opened. He picked up his partner's scent and relaxed against the cool sheets, waiting for her face to appear in front of him before he smiled,  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Very well I'd say. But I can't…I just hope I didn't mess up."  
  
"Same implant?"  
  
"Yes…I left them for El to analyse. She's always had a knack for technical stuff and since she's already in the secret…" catching his worried look she shook her head, amending, "not about the…humans. Just about the implants."  
  
"Our secret?"  
  
"Our secret."  
  
_**Tuesday, October 28th, 1998 - Mistoffelees' pipe - 8:22 am**_  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
Mistoffelees purred quietly as his partner tucked him in. He was feeling a great deal better and the operation seemed to have left no damage as well. He'd only just been allowed to leave the forensic medicine lab and was heartily glad to be back home, amidst the warm earthen colours and the chaos of his own place.  
  
Etcetera sat on his bedside, smiling, "Take a week off. Doctor's orders."  
  
"How is your other patient?"  
  
"Miraculously healed it seems. He'll be out of hospital in a couple of days…" she looked at him, scepticism lacing her voice as she said, "I'm not sure I really believe…"  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"It needn't have been humans."  
  
"But you believe me?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe you. Just not the…humans…"  
  
Mistoffelees grinned, "That's enough for me." As long as Etcetera did not doubt his word - she was after all his partner and, if he was honest with himself, the closest thing to a friend that he had.  
  
"I'll see you in a week then."  
  
"You'll wrap up the case?"  
  
"I'll write the reports, yes. Anything special you'd like me to include?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything pertaining to humans, implants and unscheduled operations in forensic medicine labs."  
  
"Not really…"  
  
Etcetera smirked and waved at him, sidling up to the door and softly closing it behind her. Mistoffelees sank back into his bed, grinning and pulled the blankets up tight…  
  
The End.  



End file.
